Feral Template
There are creatures that are incapable of being reasoned with. They completely lack empathy, they have no desire to learn, and they only perform actions that are immediately useful to them. This is what it means to be Feral. These are not men, but beasts, and that which is wild can never be fully tamed. Characteristics Feral Creatures have the following adjustments to their Base Characteristics: * Agility: +5. Maximum Cap: +10 to Agility cap ** The Feral Creature doesn't rely on fancy tricks to catch prey. They prefer to run down their victim, which necessitates having a high run speed. * Body: +5. Maximum Cap: +10 to Agility cap ** The Feral Creature has to be hardier than the average human to survive in the wild, requiring a higher Body score * Charisma: -5. Maximum Cap: -10 to Charisma cap ** The Feral Creature doesn't understand how to deal peacefully with other creatures, other than letting bigger animals feed on a carcass and then pick on the leftovers. * Ego: -5. Maximum Cap: -10 to Ego cap ** The Feral Creature lacks a concept of self, operating mostly on a self-preservation instinct. This makes them particularly vulnerable to mental attacks. * Intelligence: -5. Maximum Cap: -10 to Intelligence cap ** The Feral Creature has no need for books or enlightenment. They live on a subsistence level, and anything beyond that is an unwanted distraction to them. * Strength: +5. Maximum Cap: +10 to Strength cap ** The Feral Creature is bigger and stronger than a normal human, and the need a higher strength to fight foes without using tools. The adjustment to a creature's Base Characteristics and their maximum caps is in addition to, or subtracted from, whatever the starting values and current caps are for the creature. For example, a normal human has starting Strength and Intelligence scores of 10, making 20 their maximum cap on both Strength and Intelligence (because the cap of a Base Characteristic is double whatever the starting value is). If they turn Feral, their base Strength increases to 15, raising the cap to 30, and their Intelligence lowers to 5, with a cap of 10. * If the character took another Species Template, the additions from both their selected species and the Feral Template stack. For example, a Feral creature from a Strong Species has a starting Strength of 18 and a cap of 36, while their Charisma is decreased to 2 with a cap of 4. Skills Skill Bonuses: +1d6 Perception * The Feral Creature is ever conscious of their surroundings, searching for either predators or prey. Skill Penalties: -1d6 Contortionist * The Feral Creature has a difficult reasoning out the movements they need to make to escape from Entangles or Grabs, preferring to brute force their way out of situations that hamper their movement. Abilities Natural Armor: +5 Physical Armor. * The Feral Creature's bones, flesh, and muscles are denser than a normal humans, protecting them from attacks. Natural Strike: +2d6, Physical damage * The Feral Creature has grown claws, fangs, or horns to defend themselves, increasing their damage with physical attacks. Complications Feral Creatures gain the following complication, which can never be bought off: * Cannot Speak (Physical Handicap, Frequent occurrence, Major consequences): Feral Creatures are completely incapable of speech. They learn to understand words and communicate through physical gestures, but they cannot ever move their mouths in such a way that allows them to talk. Value: 20 CP Ecology Physical Description The Feral Creature becomes more like the beast it has evolved from, growing thicker hair and longer claws (if they had them). Their frame grows leaner, their muscles tighten, and their snouts protrude and become more pronounced. * Height Range: The Feral Creature is significantly bigger than the original species it's based off of. Whatever the character's starting height would be otherwise, it's multiplied by 1.5 when they take the Feral Template. * Weight Range: The Feral Creature's added height also adds bone and muscle mass, increase the character's weight by 1.5. Habitat The Feral Creature's preferred habitat is the same as whatever their base creature's is. If the character was originally human, they'll live in whatever habitat the character originated from. Behavior The Feral Template brings out the best and worst of the character's original species. Feral humans either become timid to the point they will run away from the slightest threat, or they are so aggressive that they will attack anything on sight.